Ronald Basderic
"We met at the diner where she worked. I went in there a lot. She was always so good to me. So warm. I just knew. And i could see in her eyes she felt it, too". Ronald Basderic is een ontluikende seriemoordenaar en stalker die verscheen in seizoen 13 van CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Hij is ook de aartsvijand van Sara Sidle. Geschiedenis Er is maar weinig bekend over Ronalds verleden, behalve dat hij is geboren op 2-4-1977. Op een gegeven moment begon hij vrouwen waar hij door geobsedeerd raakte te stalken. Zijn eerste bekende slachtoffer is de vrouw van een man genaamd Mark Clovis. Ronald begon met het stalken en boos maken van Mark totdat hij hem aanviel. Hierdoor kwam de situatie in Ronalds voordeel en hij klaagde hem aan, hij kreeg bijna 20.000 dollar. Mark probeerde uiteindelijk Ronald te vermoorden, maar dit mislukte. Uiteindelijk vermoorde Ronald Mark en de moord werd weggedaan als zijnde gepleegd uit zelfverdediging. Ronald vond een nieuw slachtoffer in Edie Graham en stalkte haar voor 6 maanden, onder andere bij het restaurant waar ze werkte als serveerster. Edie kwam bij Sara Sidle voor een straatverbod maar kon er geen krijgen. Code Blue Plate Special Ronald stond buiten het restaurant te wachten op Edie toen hij werd gespot door de politie. Hij rende weg om ze te ontwijken. Toen hij terug kwam vond hij 8 mensen doodgeschoten, waaronder Edie, en verliet het restaurant. Hij verschijnt later bij de lijkschouwing waar hij vraagt of hij Edie's lichaam kan zien. Sara Sidle arresteert hem op verdenking van de moorden in het restaurant. Hij wordt ondervraagd maar hij ontkent en zegt dat hij wapens haat. Het wordt bewezen dat hij liegt als zijn geschiedenis met de familie Clovis wordt ontdekt. Ronald wordt echter onschuldig bewezen en wordt vrijgelaten. Voordat hij weg gaat zegt hij tegen Sara dat zij het fout heeft, hij kan Edie geen pijn doen omdat hij van haar houdt. Sara zei hierop dat het wel zijn fout was omdat zij niet naar huis ging door hem en daardoor slachtoffer werd. Forget Me Not Ronald begon Sara Sidle te stalken om wat zij tegen hem gezegd had. Hij zag haar zoenen met een man, Taylor Wynard genaamd, en maakte een plan van wraak. Hij brak eerst in bij haar huis en knoeide met haar slaapmedicijnen. Hij vond de man waar Sara mee aan het zoenen was en betaalde hem om een taart voor haar te kopen en haar mee te nemen naar zijn kamer. Nadat Sara terug ging naar haar kamer brak Ronald in haar huis en belde Taylor met haar telefoon, later vermoordde hij hem. Daarna liet hij Sara's ketting achter en brak weer bij haar in en liet het moordwapen achter in de vaatwasser. Nadat Sara erachter was gekomen wat hij had gedaan confronteerde zij hem en ging weg. Ronald sloeg hemzelf en gaf Sara de schuld van de moord, maar liet deze beschuldigingen varen om haar buiten te houden. He ging daarna op bezoek bij Laura Sidle, Sara's moeder, en vertelde haar dat Sara Taylor vermoord had om zo de aandacht te krijgen van Sara. Ronald wordt bezocht door de politie met de waarschuwing van haar af te blijven. Nadat Sara uitgevonden heeft dat hij haar moeder bezocht had, brak ze bij hem in en probeerde zij hem neer te schieten maar Ronald verteld dat hij de slagpin heeft verwijdert. Hij probeert dan haar te vermoorden nadat hij alles had bekend maar realiseerde zich dat de politie zijn kogels had verwisseld met blanks tijdens de vorige confrontatie en wordt gearresteerd voor moord en poging tot moord. Modus Operandi Ronald selecteerde vrouwen en was voorzichtig genoeg om hen te stalken zonder de wet te overtreden. Wanneer iemand te dicht bij zijn slachtoffers kwam of hem beschuldigde van hun dood, stalkte hij hen en maakte hij hen zo boos dat ze hem zouden confronteren. Hij luisde hen er dan in voor geweld en nam ze mee naar zijn huis waar hij ze dood schoot en gooide het op zelfverdediging. De enige uitzonderen was toen hij Taylor Wynard vermoorde en Sara er voor op liet draaien, hij stak Taylor 7 keer in de borst, als referentie naar de moord op Sara's vader. Bekende Slachtoffers * 2011: * De Clovis ** Onbekende datum: Mrs. Clovis ** 2 April: Mark Clovis * april - oktober 2012: Edie Graham * 2013: ** 19-20 februari: Taylor Wynard ** 20 februari: Sara Sidle Bron http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Ronald_Basderic[[Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages]] Categorie:Ontluikende Seriemoordenaar Categorie:Man Categorie:Stalkers Categorie:Psychopaat Categorie:Criminelen Categorie:Belastende